Spongebob and The Ghoul School
by RandomDizzymae
Summary: Spongebob, Axel, and Kimi were assigned to become new gym teachers for a finishing school for girls. Except it was a school for GHOUL girls. And someone or something is watching them...Parody of Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School
1. Welcome To The Ghoul School

A/N: Here it is, my newest story yet! It's a parody of Scooby Doo and the Ghoul School. I figured out the movie a few weeks back and I HAD to make a parody story of it, because it's a great movie. Except there's going to be longer chapters due to the fact that the chapters in the movie are long than I expected. Just read on and see what happens.

--

**_Chapter One:  
Welcome To The Ghoul School_**

It was a dark and stormy night. Rain was pouring down everywhere and there was thunder and lightning. Everything looked like that it was haunted or something. There was a red van driving through the storm. The headlights than hits the camera.

**RandomDizzymae**

After the red van drove off, there's another word that says:

"**Presents…**"

The word than disappeared and we see the red van still being driven. The camera than went up to see a long splintered tree. And after a lightning strikes, there was a title card that says,

**Spongebob And The Ghoul School**

We than see what's inside the red van. There were two guys. One looks like a yellow sponge with blue eyes, wearing squared-pants, white socks, and black shoes. The other looks like a Nobody with red spiky hair, emerald eyes, and green triangle marks under each of his eyes. He was wearing a black-looking cloak. Their names are Spongebob and Axel. Spongebob was looking up at the ceiling while Axel was driving.

"Hey Axel, there's that strange light again," Spongebob point it out. "We never get those back in Bikini Bottom."

"That's lightning, Spongebob," Axel said, looking at Spongebob. "Got it memorized?"

There were two more lightning blasts over at the same splintered tree. A word appeared that says, "**Starring…**" We than see Spongebob again.

"Oh, so that's what is called," he said.

Spongebob than looked around him and saw that he was in a circle with a black background behind the circle. He than looked up and saw his name **Spongebob Squarepants** on it. He than moved the circle and it's now showing the name **Axel**. Axel looked at it for a split second.

"Does that have to happen now?" Axel said, as he moved the circle out of his way. "Not when I'm driving, Spongebob."

Someone than looked at the circle. It was a girl with purple hair with two pigtails, wearing a jacket with a dress underneath it, wearing multi-color socks and purple shoes. Her name is Kimi.

"Hey, don't forget about me," she said, as she looked up and saw her name that says, "**And Kimi Finster.**"

Axel continued to drive down the road, but couldn't see due to the fact that it was one-heck-of-a-storm-out tonight. Even the windsheild wipers doesn't move the small droplets of rain out of the way.

"Darn!" Axel said. "I can't see through this windsheild! Man oh man, I knew I should've taken this new job."

"Don't be silly, Axel," said Kimi. "You'll make a great gym teacher. And I'm gonna make a great assitant. See? I'm working out."

Both Axel and Spongebob turned around and saw Kimi at the back of the van with a few excercising equipment on the ground. Kimi grabbed a bar with two heavy things (I forgot what they're called) and tried to lift it up. After a few tries, she finally lifted up the heavy bar. As the van drives down the road, Kimi couldn't lifted the heavy bar thing for long. She accidently walked backwards and the van doors opened as Kimi hits her back on them and almost fell out, with her legs holding on.

"Oh no!" Spongebob said. "Kimi!"

"She's not only working out, but she's falling out!" Axel said.

Kimi was still holding on to the heavy bar with the heavy things rolling like tires on a car. She was still holding on to the bar though.

"Wow, I bet this is great for building up my shoulder muscles," she said.

Spongebob turned to Axel and asked, "What do we do?"

"You'll have to go get her, Spongebob," Axel answered. "I'm still driving."

"Why can't I drive?" Spongebob asked seriously.

"Don't ask, just get her!" Axel said.

"Fine," said Spongebob.

He than got out of this seat and quickly ran up to the rear end of the van and grabbed Kimi by her legs.

"Kimi, let go!" Spongebob commanded.

"Anything you say, Spongebob," Kimi replied.

And with that, Spongebob pulled her legs as Kimi lets go of the heavy bar. Spongebob fell to the ground as Kimi flew over to Axel and has her arms around the back of his neck and her head on his. Kimi than looked at him, pulled away, and blushed. (A/N: Let's just say that Kimi has a schoolgirl crush on Axel. Because some schoolgirls have crushes on guys who they think are cute but were older than them.) She turned around, looked down, and saw that Spongebob landed on the excercising equipment.

"Gee Spongebob, are you ready to work out too?" Kimi asked.

"No," Spongebob said, looking up at Kimi and shook his head.

It was a long ride and for some reason, the storm was not stopping. It kept on raining and rainging and there were more lightnings than before. Axel kept driving down the road.

"Well I'm ready to get to this fancy girl school and just do something from there," he said.

"And as for me, I'm ready to teach the girls how to go jellyfishing," said Spongebob.

"In the meantime, I'm gonna check up on our food department," Kimi said, as she started to look through a small box and held out a sandwich. "Hey guys, there's a sandwich left."

Axel then took the sandwich from Kimi and took a bite at it. He than pause for a minute and spits. He than looked at the sandwich, but the breads fell to the ground and he's holding up a map. In the middle of it, it looks like it was bitten because Axel bit it.

"Like anyone for a road map with custard?" he asked.

Kimi took the map from him and replied, "I put it there for safe keeping, Axel."

"I think we're lost," Axel said, as he kept on driving.

They than drove into the road where there were what looks like a mansion and a house. They drove in the loop road and saw that they parked of what looked like a yellow house.

"No we're not," Kimi said. "We're here. Simple is that, Axel."

"Only the best for my friends," Axel smiled, even though due to the fact that he's a Nobody, he pretend to feel the happiness inside him. "Huh?"

The three than looked of what's right next to the doors of the yellow house and saw a sign that reads, "**Toonaway Drawn Together House**."

"The Drawn Together house?" Axel asked. "I thought we're looking for Foxxy Love's Finishing School for Girls."

Kimi than looked at the outside and said, "And that's right next door."

They than drove the van to next door and saw a weird-haunted mansion (like the Disney Movie "The Haunted Mansion"), and drove right in front of the cage. There was a sign that reads, "Foxxy Love's Finishing School for **Ghouls**."

"Looks like there's no one home," Axel quickly said. "We'll come back some other time!"

"Hey Axel, I thought you're a Nobody," Spongebob pointed out. "Nobodies can't feel anything."

"I'm pretending to," Axel said back.

All of a sudden, the gates slowly opened.

"See guys?" Kimi asked. "I knew they be expecting us."

And with that, Axel continued to drive the red van through the open gates. As soon as he drives in, the gates slowly closes behind them. The lightning was going faster and louder.

"Ugh!" Axel said. "This is a worst time to drive. I can't see anything!"

And with that, there was suddenly a yellow hand whipping back and forth on the windsheid. It turns out that Spongebob somehow got on top of the van and was whipping the windshield with his left arm while his right arm was holding on to the left arm.

"How's that, Axel?" he asked.

"That's better," Axel said. "Now I can see the school."

"Wow, what a neat place," Kimi said, looking at the school (er-mansion). "It even has a moat."

"Moat?" Axel asked.

"Moat?" Spongebob asked from outside, and his eyes got widen. "And no draw-bridge!"

Axel quickly stopped the van, which makes Spongebob flew over to the door and crashed onto it. He then slid down to the floor. After that happened, the door slowly opened and there was a carpet, but it looks like that it's hovering in the sky. It grabbed Spongebob by the back collar of his squared-pants and helped him got up.

"Gee, thanks," Spongebob said.

He then turned around and saw the flying carpet. Spongebob screamed with his eyes wide in shocked and ran inside of the mansion/school. He just ran down the hall while raising his arms up in the air while screaming. He than stopped his tracks when he spotted a small yellow creature with red dots on it's cheeks with long ears with black tips, stripes on it's back, and has a thunder-like tail. For some reason, it was mad at Spongebob.

"Pika…" it said, as little lightning surround it. "Pika-CHU!"

It has electric all over it's body and fires it. Spongebob turned around to run away, but the thunder attack attacked him in the butt. He screamed again and ran. He wasn't looking where he's running and accidently hits a black knighted-armor. It then fell while it hits the rest of the black knight-armors. All of them fell to the floor. From outside, both Kimi and Axel watched as all of that was happening.

"I never knew Spongebob likes to arrive with a big bang," Kimi said to Axel.

Back inside of the school/mansion, Spongebob's head got caught in the armoured-helmet. After sevieral tries, he finally got the helmet off. The helmet flew over to a set of chains and breaks it and then it flew over and landed on the yellow creature's head.

"Pika?" it said through the helmet.

Outside, the draw-bridge fell over the moat and right in front of Axel and Kimi.

"Come on, Axel!" Kimi said excitedly, grabbing Axel by his hand.

She ran over through the bridge along with Axel, because Kimi was holding his hand. Back to inside of the school/mansion, the yellow creature became really mad and uses it's thunder attack and the armoured-helmet was shattered to burnt pieces. It then stumbles over to Spongebob while Spongebob backed up to a wall.

"Pika…" it said as it gathers electricity.

"Pikachu!" a female voice shouted from offscreen. "Come here right this minute!"

The yellow creature, which appears to be Pikachu, has a sad expression on his face and walked over to a women who has black skin with dark brown hair with a yellow ponytail down, wearing a red hat that has fox ears, wearing a revealing red outfit, has red wristbands, wearing long orange boots and has a fox tail.

"Bad Pikachu," she said to Pikachu, and looked up at Spongebob. "I hope he didn't scare you."

"No, not at all," Spongebob said, looking nervous as Axel and Kimi walked up to him.

"Hey Spongebob," Axel said. "Is that a-"

"Pokemon?" Spongebob asked. "Yeah, and it was a Pikachu."

"Pikachu can get a little fiesty around strangers," the black women explained, as she and Pikachu walked up to the group. "But once it gets to know you, it's fine."

Pikachu walks up to Kimi, looking at her with cute eyes. Kimi bented down and picked it up.

"Glad to know you, Pikachu," she said, as she started to pet Pikachu. "I'm Kimi Finster. I guess you already met Spongebob Squarepants."

Pikachu looked at Spongebob and growled at him.

"Um…hi?" Spongebob asked.

"Then you must be Axel," the black woman said. "I'm Foxxy Love, the head mistress of this finishing school. I don't understand why the author who wrote this parody story made me that."

"Please to meet you, Foxxy," Axel said, walking up to Foxxy and held out his hand.

Instead of Foxxy's hand, the same magic carpet came out of nowhere and shook his hand with one of the edges. Axel withdrews the hand and gulps.

"I thought you might need a carpet with your luggage," Foxxy teased.

All of a sudden, there were a few gun shots that got Axel and Spongebob's attention. The gun shots sounded like that it was coming from inside the building. Axel then looked around, but didn't see anything.

"I'm not sure if we're staying, right Spongebob?" Axel asked Spongebob.

"Y-yeah," Spongebob replied, shaking.

When both of the guys turned around, they saw a black portal. Someone walked out of it and the portal closed up. There was a person who was wearing the same black cloak as Axel, except you couldn't see it's face because it's hood was up. The person opened up another portal and walked in. The portal than closes. Spongebob and Axel looked at each other for a split second and ran off to the door. Except the magic carpet got to the door first, closed it, and blocked the guys' way with no hope of leaving.

"Come on," Foxxy said, as she walked over to the ground, holding out a long old sheet of paper. "We had a contract, Axel. This is your signature after all, is it not?"

Axel then bends down to look at the contract.

"Yep," Axel said. "I guess so."

"Sure it is, Axel," Kimi said, looking at the contract, which has her, Axel, and Spogebob's names on it. "We witnessed it and wrote our names down, right Spongebob?"

"Uh, yeah," Spongebob stuttered. "Right, Kimi."

"That's great," Foxxy said. "Then it settles. Come on. I want you to meet Foxxy's girls! And I think of them's coming."

Then, the same black portal opens up right in front of them. The same person wearing the cloak with the hood up walked out of the portal as it disappeared.

"Girl?" Axel asked. "Don't be batty. That's no girl!"

Then, the person took off it's hood, revealing to be an young-looking teenager with either green eyes with a little ember on it, silver hair with yellow highlights, wearing a black headband. Her hair was under her shoulders.

"And what's wrong with that?" she asked. "I'm Xelina, the daughter of Xemnas. Fantastic to meet you."

"X-X-X-Xemnas?" Axel asked.

"D-d-d-daughter?!" Spongebob finishes.

There were more gun shots like the last time from offscreen. Spongebob and Axel turned around and spotted another young teen girl that looks like a duck with white-color feathers, blond with red highlights, have blue eyes with a little yellow on it, wearing a black ponytail, wearing a red tanktop, wearing tight blue jeans. And red shoes. She was holding up a gun right next to the window, shooting outside.

"Wow," Kimi said. "A duck just like from an old Disney series."

"Morrigan MaCawber-Negaduck to be exact," said Foxxy, who was looking at the girl duck. "Girl, come over here and meet your new teachers."

Morrigan walked over to the group while withdrawing the gun and holds out a blue chainsaw with the words "**Daddy's Girl**" on it.

"Hello," she sneered as she turns on her chainsaw.

"LIKE GOODBYE!!" Axel shouted, as he grabbed Spongebob by his wrists and quickly ran off.

In the hallway, there was another girl that looks like a nine-year-old who looks like a rag doll with one black hair, have blond hair that it a little spiky wearing a black headband with a pink bow, wearing a small black cape with a dead purple flower on it, purple dress with longer sleeves, and black shoes. She has scars on her face and her legs. Both Axel and Spongebob stopped their tracks when they spotted her.

"Thou must be thine new teachers," the ragdoll said. "Mine name is Mini-Mandy. But thou 'ill call me Minnie for short."

"And I'm outta here!" Spongebob said, as he and Axel ran to a different direction.

They quickly ran over to Kimi, who was still holding Pikachu, Spongebob grabbed Pikachu and sets it down while Axel grabbed her hand.

"Come on, Kimi," he said.

"But guys-" Kimi tried to say.

Axel and Spongebob quickly got out of the room while Axel was holding Kimi by her hand. Foxxy, Xelina, Morrigan, and Minnie watched and as they took off.

"Foxxy's guessing that they might be looking for their rooms," Foxxy said. "They might be tired."

"But thou doesn't look like they're tired," Minnie said.

"Yeah," Xelina said. "You think they never met a girl _ghoul_ before?"

And with that, the three young girls and Foxxy began to laugh, as if they're evil. The screen than fades out to black.

* * *

Uh-oh, what will happen to our favorite characters now? Are these girls evil? Or not? And who the rest of the girls are they going to meet? Find out in the next chapter!

By the way, Xelina belongs to me, Morrigan MaCawber-Negaduck belongs to Vaporshi, and Mini-Mandy belongs to deaddoll00 and Bleedman. Hope it's alright though.


	2. The Training Begins

Here's Chapter 2! And I want to thank to those who liked my story so far. Has anyone EVER seen this movie, yet? Anybody? Anyway, guess who the girls' rivals are in this chapter? Read on to find out!

_**

* * *

**__**Chapter Two:  
**__**The Training Begins**_

It was still raining and the thunder and lightning just keeps on going. So, yeah, it was a stormy night alright at the school, mansion, or whatever you call it. Axel, Spongebob, and Kimi stopped right in front of a door. Axel turned around to see if nobody follows them. And there was nothing.

"Alright, maybe we should go this way," he instructed.

"Gee, I hope so," said Spongebob.

"But guys, why are we leaving?" Kimi asked with a concern look on her face. "Don't you want to meet the rest of the girls?"

Axel then opened the door and poked his head in. There was nothing inside but a few torturing devices.

"Those weren't girls, Kimi," Axel explained. "Their _ghoul_ girls. Got it memorized?"

All of a sudden, something came out of the wall. It looks like a young girl, but she looks like a ghost with snow white hair with a ponytail down, green eyes, and wearing an outfit with a D on it. Axel and Spongebob just stood there.

"See what I mean?" Axel asked.

"Hi there," the ghost girl said. "I'm Danielle, but you can call me Dani for short. So, wanna hear me play?"

She flew over to a piano with two set of keys and started to play. And for a ghost, she's not bad playing a piano. Kimi walked over to her and said, "Not bad, Danielle. But do you know how to play hip-hop?"

All of a sudden, Axel quickly grabbed Kimi by the hand and both he and Spongebob continued to ran down the halls.

"No time for hipping, we've got to get hopping," he said.

After they took off to the end of the hall, five shadows came out of nowhere. They look like the ones that Axel, Spongebob, and Kimi met back at the last chapter because of the shapes.

"Don't worry Ms. Love, we'll find thou," a voice that sounds like Mini-Mandy said.

The group spotted an open door that was at the end of the hall and they ran inside and closed the door behind them. It turned out that they were in a very rich bedroom. Both Axel and Spongebob were panting due to because they ran a lot through the school or mansion. Axel spotted a bed, but doesn't know that there's a lump on it.

"Under there looks like a good place to hide," he said.

He, along with Spongebob and Kimi, quickly got under the blankets. But a second later, they jumped out of the blankets.

"Black sheep!" both Axel and Spongebob yelled out and got off of the bed.

Then, a young girl who looks like a black sheep sat up, with a pink bow on her right ear, with pink eyes, wearing a strange-looking green uniform. She strectched out her arms as she yawned. Axel and Spongebob were backing up, but didn't notice that Mini-Mandy was suddenly behind them.

"Sorry we woke ya, kid," Axel said to the black sheep.

They then bumped their backs on Minnie and turned around. Spongebob then wrapped his arms around Axel looking scared-like. Just then, Foxxy, Xelina, Morrigan, Danielle, and the magic carpet came out of nowhere with Kimi walking up to the guys.

"I see that you met Foxxy's youngest of her gals," Foxxy said, referencing to the black girl sheep. "This is Bo. The King's daughter and one of the finest graduates from Courage Campus."

The black sheep girl, Bo, got off of bed and walked up to the group asked, "Are they the new gym teachers?"

"Yeah, Bo," Xelina answered. "We've been waiting for them for a very long time.

"Well, it wasn't worth it," Axel said, as he pulled away from Spongebob. "You don't want to eat us! We're just skin and bones! Got it memorized?"

"Lucky for me, I'm a sponge," Spongebob explained. "I don't have bones, but I don't know if I had skin or not."

Dani giggled at what Spongebob just said and said, "They're quite strange, right?"

"But thou art in good shape, Danielle," said Mini-Mandy.

"Gee, thanks," Kimi said, as she pulled her jacket sleeve and looked at her arm.

"Good shape?" Axel asked, looking confused. "For what?"

"To teach us how to beat those stupid Toonaway Cadets of course," Xelina pointed out.

"Yeah," Bo said. "And they win every time. At this rate, I'll never get a trophie for my Trophie Case."

Dani hovered to a wall, and to another wall with half her body poking out.

"We need a cultral spirit," she said.

"Who could show us all the right moves," Morrigan finishes for Dani, jumping in front of Axel and started to jump around with her blue chainsaw.

"Well, uh…" Axel slowly said.

"That's my friends," Kimi said, walking up to the guys. "These guys have cool moves than a Russian Chest Player."

"Yeah…what she said," said Spongebob.

"Don't worry, Bo," Kimi said to Bo, who looks upset. "We'll help you get that trophie, or my name isn't Kimi Watanabe-Finster."

Morrigan jumped up with joy and said, "I'm so happy, I could shoot guns! In fact, I will!"

She then held out a gun that she used earlier and starts shooting at the ceiling three times. Axel and Spongebob looked shocked at her, and then turned around and saw that Xelina somehow was behind them.

"It's fantastic to have you here, guys," she said, as she winked.

"Indeed," Minnie said walking up to them. "Welcome to thy Ghoul School."

For some reason, Axel tripped and he and Spongebob started to roll over. They roll over in front of Foxxy and suddenly stopped.

"Now that everything is settled, let the Foxxy show you guys your rooms," said Foxxy, as she turned around and saw the magic carpet holding out a strange set of keys. "And here are the keys."

Both Axel and Spongebob has their eyes wide in shocked, closed them, and fell to ground uncouncious. Kimi walked over to them and said while they were now asleep, "Wow, you guys must have overcome your warm welcome."

It was now the next morning, and still around the school or mansion or whatever you call it, it looks like that it was Halloween everyday, even though it's just around the corner. There was a white and red chicken named Chicken (from Cow and Chicken) doing what chickens do when the sun rises up. Doing the Cock-A-Doodle-Doo thing. When Pikachu heard it, it walked straight to the open window and spotted Chicken. It looked angry because it was tired.

"Pika-CHU!" Pikachu shouted, firing a thunderbolt attack.

The thunder hits Chicken on the butt and jumped off the roof. Inside of the school/mansion, Foxxy was in the hallway waiting and Kimi walked up to her.

"Ready for some early morning excircising, Kimi?" she asked.

"You bet I am, Foxxy," Kimi replied. "Want me to go wake up Axel and Spongebob?"

"Nah," Foxxy said. "Foxxy ordered them a wake up call."

Meanwhile in a bedroom, there was Axel. He was sleeping in a canopy bed. The blanket was on him to his neck and he was snoring loudly. There was Magic Carpet flying towards the bed. It started to shake Axel by the shoulder, but Axel turned away.

"Go away, I'm sleeping," he snored. "Commit it to memory." (A/N: He said that once in the Chain of Memories game for GBA.)

The Magic Carpet flew towards him again and shaked his shoulder again. And without looking, Axel grabbed the Magic Carpet and threw it to the wall.

"Come back in a hour," Axel said in his sleep, continuing to snore loudly.

Then out of nowhere, the Magic Carpet grabbed an alarm clock, flew over to Axel again, and the alarm clock went off. Axel heard it, jumped high, and he was caught in the sheets that were above him that was part of the canopy.

"Alright, alright!" he said. "I'm up! I'm up!"

In a bed right next to Axel's, Spongebob was sleeping. He was doing his rhythm snore whenever he sleeps. Pikachu was grabbing the sheets from him, but in his sleep, Spongebob pulled the blanket from him. Pikachu had enough of this, and walked up to one of Spongebob's legs.

"Pika-CHU!!" it shouted, releasing a thunderbolt attack again, but to Spongebob's leg.

Outside of the bedroom, Foxxy, Kimi, and Axel were waiting for Spongebob to get up. But as soon as they heard Spongebob's scream, they turned around.

"Looks like Spongebob is up and adam," said Kimi.

Spongebob quickly ran out of the bedroom with his leg hurting and everything. He tried to look for some water and he found a fishbowl of water. He slowly lifts up his leg and puts it in the fishbowl. He then sighed in relief. Kimi walked up to the same fishbowl that Spongebob's puts his leg in and saw a fish creature swimming out of a couple of small boulders.

"Gee Spongebob, you woke up the goldfish," she said, eyeing on the strange fish.

"That's not a goldfish, Kimi," Foxxy explained. "That's our pet Carvanha, the piranha Pokemon."

Spongebob froze for a second and ask, "Did you say piranha Pokemon?"

"Yeah," Foxxy slowly said.

"Uh-oh."

And with that, Spongebob decides to run out of the fishbowl, except Carvanha suddenly started to bite his leg. Spongebob screamed once more, got his leg off of the fishbowl with Carvanha still biting his leg, and quickly ran off. He ran into a room, that Xelina, Morrigan, Mini-Mandy, Danielle, and Bo were in. And for some reason, they were wearing tutus under their usual clothing.

"Foxxy said that we'll be taking ballet lessons this morning," Xelina said.

All of a sudden, the five girls spotted Spongebob jumping up and down with one leg with the other leg still has Carvanha biting on it.

"This must-eth be a new stunt," said Minnie.

She then started to jump up and down while doing her usual dancing techniuqe. Morrigan was also jumping up and down, but was still holding on to her chainsaw on the floor. And her chainsaw was stuck on a string that was coming from Bo's skirt.

"It's a big deal," Morrigan said. "My dad said I could this whenever I want to!"

"Careful, Morrigan," Bo said. "Your chainsaw's holding down the string on my skirt. I was suppose to fix that later on."

Spongebob was still jumping with Dani and Xelina following him.

"How am I doing, Xelina?" Dani asked.

"Doing great, Dani," Xelina answered.

Foxxy, Axel, and Kimi entered the ballet room and watched as the girls were jumping along with Spongebob.

"Well it looks like Spongebob started the ballet lession early, Axel," Foxxy said to Axel.

"Yeah, he's always been light on his feet," said Axel.

Foxxy then gave Axel a pink tutu and said, "Foxxy thinks it's your turn, Axel."

"Well you're the boss, Foxxy," Axel said real suscpicous, taking the tutu.

"And here's a tutu for you too, Kimi," Foxxy said, giving Kimi another tutu.

"Me?" Kimi asked. "A tutu?"

The magic carpet flew over to an old record player, started to spin a spinning wheel, and music begins to play. Axel, Spongebob, and Kimi started to dance around funny looking.

"Why do we have to wear a dress, Axel?" Kimi asked.

"Well, it's because…" Axel slowly said.

"It's because ballet will make Foxxy's girl more total focus," Foxxy finishes.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Axel said, as he started to jump and then spins around.

Kimi accidently bumped into him while not looking and both of them started to spin at the same time, with Kimi _accidently_ blushing. Xelina and Morrigan were also both spinning.

"We'll be victorious once we beat those cadets at volleyball," Xelina said, as she was spinning.

The Magic Carpet was slowly getting tired and was playing the old record player slowly, which makes Axel, Spongebob, and Kimi slowly dancing. Foxxy walked over to the Magic Carpet and gave it the "eye." The Magic Carpet then shrugs, and continues to play the old record player, but in a faster tune. The three then started to dance, but were faster. Both Bo and Minnie were also spinning around, with Minnie grabbing Bo's hand and spins her. Bo then spins back to Minnie. After that, Danielle and Xelina were dancing right next to the window. However, there was a microscope-look-a-like-from-a-submarine coming from next door at the Drawn Together house.

"I'm making visual contact with the scope," a voice said. "Looks like the girls are doing some weird ritual."

We now see what the voice and the scope was coming from. There were five boys. The one using the microscope has curly orange hair wearing goggles, wearing a strange yellow outfit with orange wristbands and boots. Another one looks like a gingerbread man with pink frosting eyes, pink frosting outline hair, and was wearing the same green uniform as Bo, except it was pants and not a skirt, another boy with short purple hair, yellow and white shirt, green-blue pants and blue shoes, one looks like another Nobody with yellow spiky hair, wearing a different type of clothing, and one looks fat wearing a brown pilot hat with goggles with a "2" on it, wearing a blue T-shirt, brown pants, and black shoes. Their names are Philly Phil, Hansel, Tommy, Roxas, and Numbuh 2.

"Well I'm not surprised," Tommy responded to Philly Phil. "It's like Halloween all year long that that Toonwood place."

"Hey guys," Philly Phil said, still looking at the microscope. "They've got three new students!"

Through the microscope, Axel, Kimi, and Spongebob were now dancing right next to the window. Both Axel and Kimi are dancing together, with Kimi smiling and blushing at the same time to Axel, while Spongebob was still doing ballet.

"Couple of Nicktoons and another Nobody," Philly Phil responded.

"Hey, let me see, Philly Phil," Numbuh 2 said, walking up to Philly Phil and trying to get the microscope.

"Careful, Numbuh 2," Philly Phil warned. "This new scope has a-"

Before he could finish, the submarine-scope landed on Numbuh 2's head, with the headphones still on Philly Phil. He was starting to shake.

"Trigor!" he finishes.

Hansel then turned around, and saw something. He tugged on Tommy by the sleeves.

"Mother fudge!" he said. "It's Captain Hero!"

With that, both Roxas and Tommy turned around and saw a tall-strong-looking guy who looks like a sissy with short black hair, with a little blue on it if you look closely, wearing a yellow cape with an "H" with an arrow on it, wearing a blue outfit, light blue gloves, and blue boots. His name was Captain Hero. He was just walking by.

"Adies, guys," he said as he walked.

Captain Hero than spotted Philly Phil still shaking. He then looked at him very sharpley.

"I said adies, cadet," he said, as he walked away from Philly Phil.

Philly Phil got the headphones off of him and was slowly shaking, with Numbuh 2 grabbing him, and it stopped.

"Thanks, Numbuh 2," he said. "I needed that."

Captain Hero spotted the submarine-scope and picked it up. It looks like that it was badly damaged because it fell on Numbuh 2's head earlier. He then looked through it.

"I see that you guys were spying on your opponents," he said.

"Yeah, Captain Hero," said Tommy. "Like the Jew Producer told us, the Toonaway Cadets are always prepared."

Captain Hero picked up a volleyball out of nowhere and said, "But you guys haven't been practicing, and I'm challenging Foxxy Love's school in our annual volleyball match."

He then threw the ball at Numbuh 2, with Numbuh 2 catching it.

"No problem," Numbuh 2 said. "We always beat those girls."

With that, he threw the ball in the air and slapped it. Tommy, Roxas, Hansel, and Philly Phil watched as the ball moves fast over a volleyball net and was hitted on the weird-looking trees. It was then heading towards the guys.

"Hit the deck!" Captain Hero shouted, as he quickly flew up in the air.

The guys saw that the ball was heading straight towards them, and they quickly hitted the ground. The ball was then went through the bushes, and were now in the Toonwood's place. Tommy and Numbuh 2 got Captain Hero on the ground.

"As you can see sir, Numbuh 2 has a dynamite surf," Tommy explained.

"So I noticed," Captain Hero said, dusting himself off.

"It's all in the risks, sir," said Numbuh 2.

"Well you guys should work on your control," said Captain Hero. "Keep practicing and we'll teach those girls a lesson. CHARGE!"

With that, the boys started to scream and then stopped. Captain Hero then walked off. Roxas then looked at the bush.

"Our ball is now in Toonwood's Territory," he explained. "Recommend a re-catch control to get it."

"Good idea, Roxas," said Tommy. "Numbuh 2, lead the way!"

"Charge!" Numbuh 2 shouted.

He then quickly ran towards the bush, and ran through it. The four boys went through the hole that Numbuh 2 made, and they were now walking in the Toonwood's yard. Numbuh 2 stopped his tracks with Tommy, Roxas, Philly Phil, and Hansel bumping into each other.

"Uh-oh!" Numbuh 2 said, looking scared.

The boys spotted their volleyball, and someone guarding it. It was Pikachu. It was holding the ball in it's paws, and it looked angry at the boys. Electric was surrounding Pikachu, waiting to attack. The screen then fades out to black.

* * *

Okay, so we get see who were the rivals of the girls, but Pikachu now has their ball! Will the boys EVER get it back before the volleyball game against the girls? The next chapter will reveal all and we'll get to see who was the main villain in this story. I've finally decided, but I don't want to spoil it.

Anyway, Xelina belongs to me, Morrigan MaCawber-Negaduck belongs to Vaporshi, Mini-Mandy belongs to deadoll00 and Bleedman as Bo and Hansel belongs to Bleedman.


End file.
